Lily Evans's Diary
by Loopy Darling
Summary: Welcome to the Diary of Lily Evans! Time to see Hogwarts Head Girl as you can only hope she wasn't! Follow Lily through a week of madness and hilarity that seem to always leave the main character going... Huh?
1. Sunday

Lily Evans's Diary

By Luxx

Summary: A week in the life of Lily Evans, head girl and dating the most popular boy in school. Sometimes misconceptions can make a plotJ Written in style of Bridget Jones's Diary. Will Lily ever figure out what the heck is going _on_ with her boyfriend and his mad friends? Mood swings? Werewolves? It's horrible, just horrible!

Rating: PG, maybe going as high as PG-13, but there would only be a little swearing or very very vague sexual comments. No smut here guys, sorry.

A/N: Well, thank you for taking the time to read Lily Evans's Diary. I know that this chapter is really short, but I just wanted to get to a certain point. I may continue this day in a second part, or I may just go on to the next day. It really depends on how well I can make this work (and also on volume of reviews!!) I'm trying to keep the characters as in character as possible but it is difficult as we don't know too much about young Lily Evans and I'm afraid she's coming off as a little possessive and neurotic in this story. If this is the case, please tell me and I will do my best to fix her.

On with the story…

Sunday 25 October

Summary of day: kisses from new boyfriend: 0 sightings of new boyfriend: 1 best-friends of boyfriend suspected by self to be mad hairy nocturnal beast: 1 Positive thoughts about near future: 0

8:00 a.m.

"I think she would look bloody excellent with blonde hair! Don't you think so Lily? I'll take your silence as agreement!"

GAAAAAHH!

8:05 a.m.

Was bloody Maira Marsh! Really must stop falling asleep in common room on top of homework. Not only is it pointless as own bed is just upstairs, but also dangerous as one can never know what colour they will be when the wake up. (ex. Hair, teeth, skin, etc. have all been magicked in the past 3 weeks by dorm mates.) At least it was Marsh who woke self and not James Potter or one of his friends. Nasty girl that she is, Marsh would never be so disrespectful as to dye hair of head girl (self) but this did not seem to hold true for James Potter or Sirius Black.

Really, you would think that James Potter would try to avoid making his new girlfriend (self) upset, but in reality he seems to enjoy it.

Prat.

8:20 a.m. In Great Hall

Wonder where James Potter is? We always have breakfast together on Sunday's. Had he forgotten?

8:22 a.m.

Ah, there he is! He has not forgotten, he is just late.

Looking v. sexy when he is still half asleep.

8:23 a.m.

Can't believe it. He has not come to sit with me. He has not even come by to say hello! He is speaking with bloody Sirius Black!

Not upset however. He will come and see me when he is done speaking with Sirius. They are, after all, best friends, and are allowed to have their own space and conversations that do not include self.

8:24 a.m.

They don't look very friendly this morning…

8:25 a.m.

Gaah! James Potter has left Great Hall without even coming down to say hello!

1:00 pm. In library.

Things are strange, v. strange. Have entered library to work on assignment for prof. McGonagall and have seen the most bizarre image. Sirius Black is sitting at table _alone_ working silently on what seems to be the same. This is very odd behaviour as Black is rarely seen alone… or working… or silent for that matter. He has been acting odd these past few weeks. Reasons for this bizarre change in personality have been passing through my mind.

Spiritual epiphany?

Some kind of stress disorder?

Perhaps Black is having belated attitude makeover much in the manner of James Potter?

Mmmm… James Potter…..

Perhaps I should go over and join him and ask what is wrong? Surely that would not be too awkward. As girlfriend of his best-friend he should be able to recognize me as a person whom he can confide in? But then of course, if this is the case, he should be the one to come to me. Do not want to be pushy girlfriend of best friend who attempts to force her way into boyfriend's social circle as if I feel the right to all their personal business. I will simply sit down at a table where he can see me, and when he approaches I will be sociable and offer a friendly ear.

1:05 pm.

He has not come over.

Well that is fine. If he does not wish to share his problems with me I don't really care all that much. I am positive and friendly, but am not busybody. I will just begin doing my work that I have come here to do then.

1:06 pm.

Perhaps he did not see me. Should maybe make some sort of noise, just to let him know that I am here.

1:08 pm.

"Do you need a _lozenge _Evans?" was Sirius Black. Seems to look quite annoyed with me.

"No, no. I'm fine, really." I gave him what I hoped to be a penetrating, yet accepting look, but it seems that he has not gotten the message.

Oh well, his loss. Will continue with work.

The Philosopher's Stone has been a very popular myth amongst witches and wizards of the sixteenth century. It is said to have the ability to transform any metal into solid gold, a much desired thing indeed.

Hm. Wonder what it would be like to be able to turn any metal into solid gold? It would come in quite useful, unless of course it is like the Midas touch and _every _metal you see turns automatically gold. That could become inconvenient. What if all knuts turned to galleons? It would make one very wealthy, but then every time one purchases something with a galleon, and they received knuts and sickles as change they would automatically become more galleons. I suspect it would be very bothersome to carry around piles of huge golden coins in pockets _all_ the time. It would be quite heavy.

Perhaps should ask Black? Am sure that he does not leave his dormitory without at least ten galleons in his pockets each day. Wonder what it is like to be very very rich… GAAAAH!

1:10 pm.

Was Sirius Black dropping his books down on my table in front of me.

"Would you stop bloody staring at me Evans? I know I'm attractive, but it's becoming indecent." Of all the arrogant, self centred, pillocky things to say… When I was simply trying to help him! Is obvious to me now that Sirius Black has not had spiritual epiphany or attitude makeover, but is still annoying prat who does not deserve my time or attention.

1:11 pm.

He looks quite angry with me. Perhaps should apologize…?

1:30 pm. Common Room.

Of course did not apologize to annoying self centred prat. Instead have retreated to Gryffindor common room without spending my precious breath trying to communicate with block head. Also am v. proud of self for not taking any satisfaction from his attempts to apologize to me as I stormed away.

Was especially amusing when librarian Madame Pince shouted at him to sit down and shut up, or otherwise he would have to leave the library. Madame Pince is sometimes brilliant.

Hm. Remus Lupin has entered common room and joined me on the couch. (Keeping respectful distance obviously as am Girlfriend-of-Best-Friend to him as well, and Remus Lupin is quite the gentleman.)

"Hello Remus. How are you today." Am v. proud of how friendly I sound as am not in the best mood right now, re: Sirius Black.

"Urgh. Not doing too well to tell you the truth Lil. I'm feeling a little bogged down. NEWT year and all." He really _doesn't_ look too well. Although Remus Lupin does often look ill. Wonder if he has some chronic illness? Do not ask of course, as that would be rude and tactless. Instead continue conversation about dreaded end of year exam as I had thought all this time that I was the only one in seventh year who had given them any thought whatsoever so early in the term.

"I know exactly what you mean! It's so hard to keep up with everything already, and it's only October! I felt like I was the only one panicking about this!"

"Well, rest assured that you are not." Hm. Adore Remus Lupin in Best-Friend-of-Boyfriend way. It is comforting to know that I am not alone in my insanity, and that others do in fact need to study to earn top marks, unlike those who pass through school effortlessly like James Potter and Sirius Black. Or maybe am wrong? Maybe Sirius Black is in fact also worried about NEWTs and that is the reason for his bizarre behavior and rudeness of this morning?

Brought this idea up to Remus Lupin, who then laughed aloud. Suppose thought was insanely wrong and out of line with reality as we know it.

Suggested we play chess to take our minds off stressful studies as we were not getting any work done anyway.

2:30 pm.

Have found out that I am bloody terrible at chess. Or perhaps it is that Remus Lupin is just very good? Did not think that my skills were this bad. Always win against James Potter.

Have not seen hide nor hair of James Potter all day.

Oh well. Am independent and understanding girlfriend who does not need to base her life upon the activities of her man.

2:35 pm.

Oooh. Portrait hole opening up. Maybe James Potter!

2:36 pm.

Was Sirius Black storming in angrily. He sent grumpy glares towards Remus Lupin and self and then without a word, headed upstairs to the boy's dormitories thus proving that men can and do have their own version of pms. This is unforgivably rude, not to self of course, but Remus Lupin is best friend of Sirius Black (joint with Peter Pettigrew and James Potter obviously) He must have some giant stick up his arse to be so utterly ignorant and self-centred. Brought this up to Remus Lupin, who did not seem sufficiently angry with Black.

"Well he has been acting oddly lately, but I don't think he's really angry at us. Just that time of month I guess." He said with a shrug.

"What time of month? The full moon?" At this, it should be noted that Remus Lupin blanched in inexplicable and suspicious fashion giving impression that comment was spot on, like had discovered naughty secret. Hm.

"Actually, I was making a joke. You know, 'that time of month', very unobvious and sexist of me I suppose." Ooooh! I get it NOW! Will not take offense to comment however, as have been entertaining the same idea myself. In fact, why I had jumped to the idea of full moon in the first place is bizarre, yet seemingly clever. Perhaps Black's evil mood swing has something to do with the full moon? Suddenly find self considering effects that full moon can have on person, other than…. But of course Black couldn't be…

Face must have betrayed thoughts as Remus Lupin's eyes widened suddenly at self and he suggested we go down to dinner.

So that was it. Remus Lupin's reactions must be confirmation of previous thoughts. (which is bizarre feeling, as if Remus Lupin could read thoughts, which is ridiculous. As precaution however, will stop self from thinking about James Potter when in presence of Remus Lupin.)

Everything suddenly made sense! Sirius Black must be a werewolf! He is grouchy because the full moon is coming soon, and Remus is tired because of course he, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew must have been up all night dealing with their friend who must be completely distraught over upcoming change!

This is horrible, just horrible!

Hehehe just love paranoid journal entries. So, now's the part of the story where the author begs her readers to give her some crumb of hope that she is not completely talent less. Review… review… please please review….

tbc


	2. Still Sunday

**Lily Evans's Diary  
By Luxx  
Chapter 2 - still sunday**

**Disclaimer: Realized that I forgot to do this for first chapter. OOOPS!!! hehehe. oh well. Yes I own it all. All of it. The title the characters and most especially Sirius Black, whom I have tied to a chair in my dining room at this moment. Too bad all the money goes to J.K. and I don't see a cent of it for my little spurts of insanity.**

**A/N: Wow guys! Thanks soo much for the reviews! It's only been one day! gushes You all get praise at the end of the chapter, which I realize is really short, but it is just a continuation of the first chapter. This is the end of Lily's day. Enjoy!**

**2:50 p.m Common Room**

Cannot decide what to do. Best-Friend-of-Boyfriend is werewolf!

Wonder how/when this happened. Cannot ask Remus Lupin obviously as that would be like asking him to betray the trust of his best friend.

Maybe should ask Sirius Black?…..

Or maybe can ask James Potter!

If James Potter ever shows his face.

**2:55 p.m.**

Remus Lupin is looking at self in odd manner. Suppose I have not said anything for a few minutes now. But how does one respond to such news? _"I'm so sorry that your best friend is a snarling blood-thirsty beast"?_ Surely not the best response. Perhaps will play it cool.

"You know, I am feeling a bit peckish. Let's go on down to the Great Hall!"

Okay, so perhaps was a little over enthusiastic with response, but what does he expect? Honestly!

**4:00 p.m. Great Hall**

Dinner was bloody awful experience. Sat down with Remus Lupin who was v. awkward. Have not spoken to one another in normal person fashion since earlier revelation. (re: werewolf) Spent most of meal asking one another to pass this or that. (ex. Peas, rolls, etc.) thus filling our plates with indecent amounts of food, but neither one of us seemed to be really all that hungry as plates were barely touched.

Is v. strange what happens when one discovers a shameful secret. Could not carry on conversation with own friends, as mind was too filled with thoughts of Sirius Black.

Suppose was bit miffed that James Potter had not come down for dinner yet as well, but obviously that is not quite the most dire problem at the current moment.

Could not carry on conversation with Remus Lupin, as was feeling guilty in some bizarre masochistic manner for having revealed secret through him, thus causing him to feel guilty for divulging secret to self.

Could not carry on conversation with James Potter, as he is not here. Not that I care. Wonder where he is anyway?! I really really must speak with him!!! NOW!!!

Could not carry on conversation with Sirius Black (who came down for dinner shortly after self and Remus Lupin) This is for obvious reasons I am sure.

Could not even carry on conversation with ruddy Peter Pettigrew, as he seemed to be missing in action as well.

Instead, to make up for current lack of conversation, found self creating own conversation in mind with James Potter.

JP: Lily, oh Lily! I've missed you so much today!

LE: Really? Well I've been busy, you know… (will have coy smile suggesting that day was very interesting… well day actually has been v. interesting, but will let on that day was interesting in far less horrifying manner than reality.)

JP: I've just been out… well…

LE: What is it?

JP: I just have to tell you something. It's really not my secret to tell, but I trust you so much…

LE: I promise I won't tell anyone.

JP: Well, it's about Sirius. It's all so terrible really.

LE: I think I already know. (will be sensitive as he pours out his feelings to me about how his best friend, his brother, is really a werewolf, and that he has not been missing all day doing something useless like playing Quidditch with his mates, but instead heroically trying to raise spirits of previously mentioned best-friend.)

Was distracted at this point by vile nasty snake-like creature. Jillian Snapson. Slytherin.

"Lily, I was just wondering if you knew where I could find our elusive Head Boy?" (James Potter) she said in voice that was meant to be superior thinly masked with shiny toothpaste commercial smile and sugar and spice tone of voice. Could not simply ignore her as this would be rude (even though she is vile, nasty piece of work who throws herself freely and shamelessly at James Potter at every possible moment.)

"Not quite sure Jillian. I'm sure he'll turn up at some point or another." I said in confident tone of voice showing that am confident, independent woman, who does not jealously keep tabs on boyfriend at every moment of day. Wish he were here right now.

"Ah. Lost him have you?" she said with a nasty smirk. "Should be careful Lily, it would be a shame if it turned out you couldn't find him again." Gaaah! Gaah! Wish that she would never speak to me in public! Wish that she would never speak period! Wish I had Friend-Who-is-Werewolf to sic on her and… well not a bad idea really… Had quick fantasy that Sirius Black would transform before our eyes and chase Jillian Snapson away snarling all the while. (feel v. guilty about this momentary fantasy btw as is inconsiderate and cruel)

Did not need werewolf friend to drive away Snapson anyway, as Remus Lupin did so for me.

"Yeah, it would be just like that time that you were dating Stephan Crossmeyer and he was caught snogging that fourth year Hufflepuff in McGonagall's transfiguration class after dark!"

Love Remus Lupin. Love him.

**5:00 p.m  
**Huh, Sirius Black has left not long after Jillian Snapson...

Perhaps deranged werewolf-chasing-evil-wench fantasy is coming true in some lovely coincidence-type way?

That would be very wrong

**5:01 p.m.**  
Hope he bites her.

**8:00 p.m. Common Room**

Hmmmm. Have finally found James Potter looking v. sexy and dishevelled on couch with hair all messy, and glasses low on his nose with long sexy legs stretched out in front of him….

Perhaps will ask him about Sirius Black tomorrow.

Well, I'm bushed, that's a rap for tonight folks! Sooo so very tired, but am feeling that lovely just-posted-another chapter-on feeling! Please, help me keep this wonderful euphoria by reviewing! It would make my day sunny and bright!

and as for those of you who did review...

**Sweet 16 Movie Buff: Do I even have to tell you how much I adore you? You are my favourite and most loyal reviewer. You have constantly been the first to review all of the chapters to all of my stories and I appreciate this more than I can say. If ever there is anything I can do for you, just say the word and it's done babe! Thanks so so much. All I can offer at this moment, is a new chapter and a suggestion, if you like my stuff, go pick up a copy of Bridget Jones. You will love it if you like this as it is written in much the same style, except the part where the author is actually… well… a real author! J **

**Teenbibliophile12: Thanks, I was hoping that I wasn't over doing it. Humours a hard genre cuz what's funny to me isn't always funny to… well, normal people. I tend to lol when reading fic too, and it drives my brother crazy, so we have that in common. **

**Bluferret: Thank you so much, praise is always nice J I should tell you however that the style of this story was taken from Helen Fielding… but thanks for letting me know I'm making it work.**

Now, must stop typing as author's notes seem to be longer than chapter itself!


	3. Manic Monday

Lily Evans's Diary

By Luxx

Summary: A week in the life of Lily Evans…

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters except for Jillian Snapson, Maira Marsh and Becca. Nor do I own any of the settings. I am not being paid, and if I am sued turnout will reflect this.

A/N Well, this is a really short one today folks. I was just looking at some reviews I received for the story I uploaded yesterday, Pretend I Said It, and I got a request to update this one… so here it is, short but online.

Summary of day so far: number of lovely snogs with boyfriend: 1 no. of lists written today: 2 (surely not too many as life is quickly becoming complicated thing.) no. of nervous breakdowns: 1 progress made on finding out about the Sirius Black as Werewolf issue: none no. of things that need to be discussed with Sirius Black: becoming frighteningly numerous.

7:35 a.m. My Bed

Mmmm. Is lovely waking up in own bed. All soft and warm.

Mmmm.

Last night was v. good. Came into common room and found James Potter where we promptly had a lovely snog.

Lovely things about James Potter

1. He is v. good kisser

2. Is v. athletic. (double points for this as this makes him both attractive, and healthy)

3. He has absolutely no interest in Jillian Snapson.

4. He has v. interesting personality and therefore will never get bored with him.

5. He listens to my incoherent babble making it seem like he finds me very interesting as well.

6. His hands are nicely shaped.

7. His nose is a tad long, but in that way that gives him that one perfect teeny flaw that makes him all that much more attractive and… GAAH!

7:45 a.m.

Was best friend Becca reading over my shoulder. Suppose previous list is something that I will never live down and will become legend for years to come.

Nosy brat.

Oh God! Am going to be late for transfiguration!

8:30 a.m. Transfiguration

All is well. Made it to class on time. Am first one here in fact showing Head Girl punctuality and responsibility as…

OH NO! Did not finish essay yesterday!

McGonagall will be so angry! Essay was v. important! I will be given detention! My reputation is ruined! Am no longer shining example of Head Girl responsibility! Am… am…. The type of girl that would date James Potter! Am the girl who is dating James Potter!

Must breathe! Breathe!!!!!!

"Merlin Lily, are you alright?"

8:40 a.m.

Was Peter Pettigrew who had entered classroom with Sirius Black.

What followed was v. pathetic and embarrassing I realize looking back. Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew led hyperventilating self to usual seat and began coaching self to breathe as if am woman in labour. At some point it seemed I had managed to explain situation.

Peter Pettigrew seemed to understand.

Black laughed his head off.

Am unable to see how this is so funny. Must admit that however much enjoy transfiguration as it is fascinating subject, am not v. good at it.

Was hoping that by some miracle form and style of essay would make up for lack of ability.

V. rich of Sirius Black to laugh at that as he is inexplicably perfect in the subject. In fact Sirius Black is head of the class, followed by James Potter and Remus Lupin. Cannot understand how dunderheads seem to have taken over class ranking. (Excepting of course Remus Lupin, as he is not dunderhead, but in fact genius - not that I am jealous.)

Perhaps McGonnagall will forget that she set the assignment, just until tomorrow! One day is all that's needed to create _something._ It doesn't need to be genius at this point, it just needs to be legible.

Am desperate! DESPERATE!

9:40 a.m.

Class had all entered as usual. James Potter came in and took seat between self and Sirius Black. Remus Lupin took seat between Becca and Peter Pettigrew in row ahead, Maira Marsh sat down behind Sirius Black and lesson began.

Now in the last five minutes, and McGonagall has not yet asked for essay! Am saved!!!

9:43 a.m.

Gaaah! Was Maira Marsh reminding professor McGonagall that we had essays to turn in!

HATE Maira Marsh!

9:44 a.m.

McGonagall coming down row by row to collect essays. Must think of something quickly! Could faint!

Oooh she's so close!

9:45 a.m.

Opened eyes and essay was on table in front of self, proclaiming _by Lily Evans_ in top right hand corner as if had been written by self all along!

What is going on! Cannot allow this to happen! This is cheating!

Attempted to snatch parchment away, but McGonagall was too fast! It is now in hands of professor! Who would do this for me? James Potter? No, James Potter has enough difficulty writing essay for himself.

Will be caught and expelled and… Is that Sirius Black being told off by prof. For not having essay?

But he _did _have an essay! What on Earth is… oh.

10:15 a.m.

Things To Ask/Say To Sirius Black

1. Why on Earth did you give me your essay?

2. Thank you

3. You Moron (may change places with comment #2)

4. How did you become a werewolf? (perhaps should leave that one until the end)

5. How did you get better than me in transfiguration in the first place!

6. Sorry I am being so rude.

7. Where on Earth has James Potter been disappearing to all the time!

Wow, so glad I got that all out. This chapter was really hard to write for some reason. I wish I could have given you all something a little longer, but I've hit a mental roadblock and cannot go on I'm afraid. I'll update asap though, promise.

And now for my reviewers:

Sweet 16 Movie Buff: Well thanks so much, it's good to be loved, and not only loved but also recommended! Sheesh, it's about as much as my poor little writer's heart can stand. As always, thanks for the review and the vote of confidence. BTW, I just picked up the original Brigdet Jones today as I have only ever read the sequel, it's awesome, but the second one is better. Also thanks so much for your review of Pretend I Said It. I was really really worried about how that one would go over because of the tone. I'm glad you liked it.

Moon Burst: Well I'm so very happy to oblige in being your author of choice for indulgence. That Sweet 16 Movie Buff's sure got good taste! Lol just joking, I'm not actually that arrogant, that's Sirius' role. BTW I would love it if you would take a look at my new one-shot Pretend I Said It and give me some feedback. It'll only take about 20 seconds I swear it's that short.

Teenbibliophile12: Well once again, thank you very much for taking the time to tell me you like it! Lily is so rarely seen as clueless that I wanted to make her a little less perfect and a little more real for once. In the same situation, I would have probably thought the same thing she did! Lol. I'm also going to shamelessly advertise my newest one shot fic Pretend I Said It to you. As one of my most valued reviewers, I'd love to get your thoughts on that one.

Thanks All!


	4. More Monday

Lily Evans's Diary

By Luxx

Summary: A week in the life of Lily Evans…

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters except for Jillian Snapson, Maira Marsh and Becca. Nor do I own any of the settings. I am not being paid, and if I am sued turnout will reflect this.

A/N Oh man do I ever feel bad about not updating! I'm sooo sorry guys. I promise not to do it again J To make up for it I think you should all find this chapter nice and interesting. Let's just say, even with werewolves, borrowed homework and devious boyfriend, Lily's life could use a little more upheaval. Aren't I just terrible to the poor girl ;)

Summary: time spent in conversation with Maira Marsh (written and verbal)… too long. Number of nasty rumours spread about self: 1. Number of suspects for starting rumour: 1 (but in retrospect may be rather flimsy suspect. Haven't yet decided) Number of ex-boyfriends named Potter: 1 probably.

11:30 am Great Hall

Rest of morning considered proof that no matter how bad things get, they can get worse, and then when you're down they'll kick you repeatedly in the face. Sat through double potions with Hufflepuff house and listened to lecture concerning Polyjuice potion. Often wish that I had not continued with potions as class has simply ceased to interest me. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew had both decided to continue as well, but this meant that they sit together and am 3rd wheel sitting in back row next to Maira Marsh which is bad in itself, but have thus far been able to avoid too much contact with she-devil.

Disaster occurred however. Received following note from Marsh:

I know what you did.

Understandably felt instantly guilty but had no idea what for. It is quite odd how that happens actually, someone accuses you of something and then it only brings to light all of the things that they could have seen you doing. Ex.

Using Becca's mango scented shampoo that she keeps obsessive tabs on

Heavy snogging with James Potter in common room

Blaming Marsh for the shampoo incident

Snogging with James Potter behind greenhouse

Sneaking into boys dormitories… to snog James Potter (I think there may be a pattern here)

Of course response to note was as follows:

I didn't do anything

Liar

Am not

Are too

What exactly do you think you saw then?

What do you think I saw?

You're obnoxious, stop writing to me. We'll be getting detention if we're caught.

Oh jeez, because we wouldn't want the perfect Ms Head Girl to be breaking the rules huh Lils?

I haven't broken any rules

So getting Sirius Black to do your homework is perfectly fine then is it? And why is he doing your homework for you anyway? Not having an affair are you? I would understand of course, but wouldn't that just break poor Jamesie's heart?

I hate you. Don't you dare go starting rumours like that!

You know I'm not much for the rumour mill. I wouldn't say anything.

Well good, there's nothing to say.

So why did he do it?

I don't know.

And you would never? You've haven't?

Er, never what? I'm sure if I ask him he would tell me.

That's not what I meant.

Then what the bloody hell do you mean?

I mean Black. Have you ever… you know?

I'm lost. What are you talking about?

Sometimes you're really thick.

Well if you would just come out and say it then maybe I could answer and resume pretending not to know you!

For God's Sake Lily have you ever clocked any field time with Black?

ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SEX??!!

Yes Lily you daft cow.

Uhg, never!

Never ever?

Never never never never never

Are you serious?

Quite. This conversation is absolutely ridiculous.

There was quite a long pause here before she scribbled down her next response, as as Marsh is disturbed at best of times, response was of course…

Have you ever thought about it?

NO

Which is perhaps a teeny white lie

Liar

Oh Merlin, here we go again eh?

Come on Lily, you can tell me. I mean really, If James wasn't his best friend?

Luckily class ended before I could send off a response.

11:45 am

Gaaah! Was Marsh AGAIN! Dropping her book bag down next to self on table and saying she needs to speak with me.

12:00 pm

Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!

**12:01 pm**

Oh God!

12:02 pm

Am horrid slut-girl! Whole school is whispering! How did I not notice the whispering before! Marsh had finally gave away the reason for her nasty questioning of this morning's potions class. She _had_ heard a rumour!

Apparently the story going around Hogwarts is that Black and self _are _having an affair!

And to make matters worse, James Potter is right now in Professor Dumbledore's office being told off and given punishment. Marsh tells me that she had heard whispers about it before of course, but figured it was all just one big lie. She had been walking down the hall with James Potter just after I had left to go to the restroom after Transfiguration this morning and when they passed by a group of 3rd years snickering about something the whole sordid story came out about how Sirius and I were caught shagging like bunnies in Moaning Myrtle's restroom. To make matters worse, James was so furious that he hexed all of their mouths closed and they had to go to the infirmary just as McGonagall was walking by.

Am shocked!

Am disgusted!

Who would do this to me? Who would do this to Black? EVERYONE loves Black! They must have known that this would cause trouble. And have not seen Becca or Remus Lupin or Peter Pettigrew

12:05

But oh for fuck's sake Black is coming right towards me now!

Should run. Hide. Stay here and act natural?

Oh Merlin, what would seem the least suspicious to the large audience of Hogwarts students staring at us with wide eyes as he takes his seat across from me and gives a friendly smile.

I could kill him right now I really could. Of all the times to decide to stop being all cranky and rude…

Does he not know what people are saying? Does he care?

Oh God, maybe he's the one whose made it all up?

Can't breathe, Can't breathe.

The end for today folks! Hope it was worth the wait and that you guys haven't lost faith in me. The next chapter should come up soon. I was having a hard time with where to go after chapter 2 and chapter 3 was really just filler. I've decided already on a course of action however for chapter 5 so as soon as I get time to write, it'll be up.

Thanks for reading!

Please review!

And as for my previous reviewers:

Teenbibliophile: Well thanks for the compliments, and as far as the whole perfect Lily thing, I think we've moved about as far away from that as possible about now huh? Just you wait, Lily's life is not heading towards flowers and puppies. Hope you liked this one J

Mutantjedibauer & Miss Lippy: Glad to know you're finding it funny. I aim to amuse J Sorry the update took so long, hope you guys enjoy this one.

Tanya J Potter: Sorry it's taken so long. Please forgive me.

Sweet 16 Movie Buff: As always, thanks for your comments. I'm glad you're thinking it's realistic. I of all people know how annoying the peek-over-the-shoulder types are. And concerning Sirius, well I thought it was the sort of thing he would do. Laugh at the girl to her face, but underneath he's the big softie giving her his essay. Or maybe he's feeling guilty about something and overcompensating? Hmmm. Hope you like this chapter


	5. Wish Monday Would End

**Lily Evans's Diary**

**By Loops (formerly redluxx)**

**Summary: A week in the life of Lily Evans…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters except for Jillian Snapson, Maira Marsh and Becca. Nor do I own any of the settings. I am not being paid, and if I am sued turnout will reflect this.**

**A/N I really am bad about updating my stories. I had written this a long time ago, but never got around to actually uploading it. I think this story needs to go through a major upheaval. None of the chapters are ending in the right places and I need to start updating to keep reader interest. I plan on sorting all of this out.**

_**Summary: encounters with clueless "secret lover": 2, number of giggles and whispers aimed in my direction: too many to count, number of she-devil sightings: 1**_

Continued to stare like round -eyed lizard-type creature into the face of the devil himself for at least five minutes before his smile faded and he decided to finally say something.

"Really Lil, the constant staring is freaking me out."

Odd that Black notices me staring and yet he is completely oblivious to the entire crowd that is the Great Hall with their eyes glued to the two of us.

"So where's your lover-boy?" Black asked before shoving a forkful of potatoes into his mouth.

So he does not know about James getting told off yet. That at least makes him seem a little more innocent in having spread the terrible terrible rumour that was being whispered from ear to ear.

And he just said the word lover-boy

Does he not realize that any tiny thing could be seen by the general public to be well hidden sarcasm or very subtle innuendo?

Was about to reply when noticed myself the group of Hufflepuff third years that must have escaped James Potters's wrath staring at me from behind Black's back. Found I could not speak and instead decided to give Black v. unfriendly glare.

Obviously Black did not get the message as things only got worse.

"_What_ is wrong with you Evans? You put your knickers on backwards or something?"

I swear I could hear the collective gasp.

Oh this is just terrible. Everyone is talking and staring and pointing.

My eyes are burning, I have to go before I cry.

**12:50 p.m.**

Thankfully, Black does not have a chivalrous bone in his body, and did not follow.

God that would have been terrible.

Have spent the whole of the lunch period in dorm hiding, but it is now time for Charms. Have decided that the only course of action is to go to class and act completely normal, although there are things that need doing asap.

1.Find James Potter and assure self that he knows he is the only one for me

2.Think of a way of doing that without enlarging his swollen head even more.

3.Find Black and hit him very hard. (numerous benefits including 1. Have always harboured secret desire to knock him on his bottom 2. Will hopefully reinforce to public my general dislike for Black 3. Will serve as revenge just in case he is the one spreading terrible lies!

4.Find the person (if not Black) who did this and introduce them to the bat-bogey hex.

In fact, finding James Potter and Sirius Black will not be too difficult as we have Charms class together.

1:00 p.m - Charms Class

Feeling very down for being in Charms. Normally a very happy class as it is my best.

Have taken seat in front row that is normally occupied by Becca on right, James Potter on left, Sirius Black on his left, and Peter Pettigrew at far end of row. It is generally nice being beside boyfriend and best friend at same time.

Not as much fun when boyfriend and best friend are late.

Actually, am really not surprised as James Potter and Becca are often late. For everything in fact.

Still does not excuse the fact that they have left me alone with Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, and with an audience of Slytherins no less.

"Hello Lily. I was wondering if you would help me with my homework. You're just so easy. Oh! I mean, you make it look so easy."

1:10 p.m.

Was Jillian Snapson of course. Like she could call anyone easy…

Not like my plan to ignore her could actually work with Sirius Black in the general vicinity. The conversation that followed went something like this:

SB: Shove off Barbie.

JS: Oh please! Defending her virtue now are we? (snickers all around of course.)

SB: Like you're one to talk.

JS : Oooh! That one hurt. Couldn't come up with something just a tad more original Black?

SB: If the shoe fits… you'd snog it.

JS : Wretch!

SB: Harlot!

JS : Dog!

SB: You know it.

Becca: Don't we all! (yay! Becca has arrived! Love Becca beyond words!)

SB: (to Becca of course,) You don't know the half of it. You would just love my tail.

Becca: (to Black) Already do.

Jillian Snapson left with a huff. Sirius Black does not find her as interesting as Becca by half.

REALLY REALLY looooooooovvvvvvveeeee Becca.

Honestly! How can anyone possibly think that Black was at all interested in self when he was so constantly flirting with every girl who was not me. Namely Becca who would never give him a chance on a cold day in Hell, but indulges him just the same, returning his flirting tenfold.

Kind of a tease really.

**And that's all I have for now folks… A meagre offering, I know. I swear I'm trying to get back into this story and I promise there will be more.**

**Ms Lippy: Glad you find it funny, humour's always hard to write. As far as the thinking of Sirius like that… I don't mean in a serious way of course, but in a 'he's oh so annoying but can't help but think he's cute sometimes' way. Of course her one true love and the object of her complete lustiness is James. I think that I write Sirius as a guy that I would be crushin' on, therefore I can't imagine that Lily wouldn't have found him yummy too because I identify with her so much in a story like this. I promise there will be no Sirius/Lily lovin, but can you really blame her for thinking he's cute? Sorry if I confused you.**

**Teenbibliophile12: Glad you're intrigued… if you're still going to read this. I'm really sorry this is taking so long. I swear I do have a plot, and yes… isn't it just exciting to see what Sirius will have to do with it evil smirk I basically know what's going on, but I could always change my mind down the line. I hope he didn't do anything too bad… hehehe**

**Caffeine: Honestly, I posted this just for you. I have a tendency to read older fics too, but I rarely review the unfinished ones because I just assume that the author will never look at it. It made me really happy to see that someone still wants to know what is going on in my version of Hogwarts '77. I'm planning to keep this one going, and I hope you will keep reading.**


End file.
